The present invention relates generally to an electrical connection system, and more particularly to an environmentally sealed electrical connection system capable of carrying high current in a package efficient manner.
Electrical connection systems are becoming increasingly important in applications that require both environmental isolation and high current capacity, as in electrodrive vehicles or with vehicles having an integrated alternator system. Of course, sealing from the environment and carrying high current are especially difficult to design for in areas such as an engine compartment or underhood applications where protection from the environment is particularly challenging.
Generally, a wire harness with many wires and terminals for electrical connections is provided in a vehicle electrical system. At times the connection system must pass through a fixed area such as a dash panel, engine, or transmission. One current method of sealing such system is to use a connector, which includes a seal on both the male and female ends of the connection. Alternatively, small internal seals are placed around the individual wires prior to being pressed into the connector. However, these types of connections pose many problems. Often the connection, though sealed, is not capable of carrying high current due to the wire size required for individual connector. Additionally, these systems are sealed at each termination point, thus increasing the possibility of failure or leakage. Examples of such prior art connectors can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,823,811.
Therefore, a need exists for an electrical connection system which is capable of mating two electrical components where one of the components is susceptible to fluid contamination, such as oil and/or water. The term xe2x80x9celectrical componentxe2x80x9d means without limitation, motors, switchgear, power transmissions, starters or other electrical, electronic, or electro-mechanical devices known to those skilled in the art and suggested by this disclosure. It is further desired that this connection system be capable of carrying high current uninterrupted from contamination.
A connector according to the present invention satisfies the need for a simple to install, hermetically sealed connector system capable of carrying high current which improves on product robustness by reducing wire terminal losses and increases reliability.
According to the present invention, an electrical connector system is adapted to be environmentally sealed by mounting a conductor block sealingly engaged with a port extending through an electrical component. A first cover portion is telescopically engaged with the conductor block and has at least one wire channel formed therein.
A second cover portion is applied to a first cover portion, with the second cover having at least one wire channel formed therein such that conductor leads passing through said cover portions will be sealingly engageable with said first and said second cover portions.